


Beautiful Daughter

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: There had been many times when Ellen met Sophia.





	Beautiful Daughter

The first time that Ellen Kaye meets Sophia Rikkin is when she is nothing more than a mere girl, motherless, with an unhealthy want for attention. Ellen blames Alan for that; his wife died while his plans for the Animus Program are being sent through the higher ups. Time is limited for him and because of that his young daughter searches for attention and praise from any source. 

 Sophia- _wisdom_ -is dressed as proper as a child can be with her black hair cut short. The girl takes after her father with color, but other than that she can look upon her and see her mother as clear as day. Just another reason that she finds herself in her colleagues home in England. 

 Alan could not watch his daughter or give her love or teach her what a girl at her age should know and Ellen wants no part in being the girls mother. That fantasy had burned away like acid in flesh the moment Alan chose her mother over her. Only when little Sophia drags her away into her room to show her the models of machines that she has that Ellen sees what Alan never could with his beautiful daughter:

  _Potential._

 

 

The second time they meet is years later when the beginnings of Warren Vidic's program begin to crumple in their hands like dried-out dirt. 

Sophia is older now, wiser as her name says, following her father like a shadow with the same yearning for attention that she had when she was younger only this was different. The letter had arrived to her weeks ago with an invitation for a wedding with Alan and his expecting bride-to-be, Elizabeth Frye. The girl had seeked it before out of desperate loneliness, yet now she followed closely behind him out of the beginnings of jealousy. 

"I do believe that you remember my daughter, Sophia."

Alan introduces with a sharp yank. Pulling the girl out from behind him; the roundness of her face gone as she begins to become a young woman. "She asked if she may come along. It seems my darling girl has taken an interest in Vidic's work."

"I believe that she may do her own excellent work one day. Even surpass Vidic."

It is not a hard compliment to give and an even easier one to plant within the young girls mind. Her need for attention and approval will only grow with her father's new wife and child, and surpassing Vidic will not be hard. The rate of test subjects coming in is low and the results are even lower as Animus after Animus comes upon a problem. Not even the acceleration of technology is giving better results from him and as time goes on he will be replaced. Whether by another employee or a machine, perhaps even Sophia herself. 

Ellen smiles then-out stretches her hand-posture straightening more as the gears turn. That potential has bloomed like a flower in the spring and Ellen fully intends to use it when the time comes. 

 

 

The day that Alan Rikkin's son is placed within the Animus is coincidently the next time that Ellen meets Sophia. A woman grown now with the beginnings of her own Abstergo Project within her very own private facility. All funded by her father in the eyes of the public and the Elders behind their silver screen until a facility is created unlike any other. Until an Animus is built with it's own archive and arm for perfect results.

The first test subject- _19_ -synchronized perfectly while in the arm with her ancestor Maria and her daughter subject  _20_ had lead them to connecting the second Rikkin child to the bloodline that he had gotten from his mother. Three living subjects from the same Bloodline is worth more after the failures Vidic had given them, and two had not even surpassed their second decade of life. 

It would make them the youngest to be placed inside of an Animus and the first to share an Animus with their ancestors. A specticle that had all of the Elders gather to witness it with Alan Rikkin in tow.

The father looked upon his children with a frown on his face and it was obvious why. Each child had ended up where he had not wanted them to be as they fought each other over a throne that Alan would never sit upon as long as she lived. For neither was truly what Ellen had hoped for when considering a replacement for their father: Sophia resembled her mother and acted as her to the point of carrying the same flaws and Jason was far too much like his father if not even more cunning. A deadly target that Ellen had wanted to wipe out the moment he left the womb. Leaving only Sophia, yet even with the girls manipulative nature emotions lied dormant underneath. A casualty waiting to happen.

Though Ellen knew what was to come. Her plans did not change with the findings of the Victorian memories. 

Only after the deed was done and Alan Rikkin looked upon his son from behind a wall of glass did Ellen even approach Sophia. The young woman had locked herself away inside of her father's office. The shield she had placed upon herself vanishing as the scientist turned into a sobbing mess.

"You did well today child and you will do well the day after. I'll keep in touch."

It was not meant to comfort her, but Ellen knows Sophia and woman grown she still held the wants she had as a child. 

 

 

The knowledge of the Apple finally being found meets the deadline that Alan had promised her. The memories of Maria and Ojeda had come short-lead to Aguilar as the last suspect-guiding them to the last one to truly have it. Ellen goes to Spain for the first time in years and Sophia hasn't changed in the slightest for better and for worse. 

"We all know who truly found it." Though in truth it was Alan Rikkin to find the Apple by using Sophia's Animus. No matter how much Sophia's email had spoken of her findings Ellen knew the woman better than she knew herself. Sophia would have wanted to take caution with Callum Lynch. Even more so once she learned of her shared bloodline, but Ellen had whispered the words into her ear. Snipping away family ties for words of logic and  _future._

That much had been shown with Jason and her father, and Callum Lynch would be no different. 

Only in the end, Alan Rikkin lays dead with his blood upon Sophia's hands for her inability to act against Lynch. 

A part of her feels content for the first time in many years as her only competitor lays dead upon the floor of the Grand Temple. A buried feeling mourns him as the ambulance takes him away and that same part knows that Sophia will fall into her hands. She will want to retrieve the Apple as a false promise to her father and Lynch she will want dead alongside those who followed him to witness the assassination. She will also be broken, mourn more openly than others until it settles within her if she truly wished her father had been saved or not.

Ellen orders McGowen away, to hunt down the descendants as his ancestors had, but by doing that she knows the risk. Descendants were drawn to each other as flies are to dead flesh. Seeking out those who they might have shared a past life with no matter what side of the occultist war they may have been on. Sophia had already lost her life's work and her facility as well, she'll forgive Ellen if she looses her Head of Security amongst everything else. 

 

 

 

Then when Alan Rikkin is placed within the ground Ellen wraps her arm gently around the woman she has made. Comfort is not foreign to her, but it is not something that she is common to express. Though now she still does it as she always has when it comes to his beautiful daughter. 

_"You'll get the Apple for him, for me."_

 

 

The last time that Ellen sees Sophia is when Callum Lynch has his blade cutting open her throat. Staining her white blouse with a river of crimson and aqua light from the Apple in her hand. Cold blue eyes watch her like an eagle beneath the dark hood, a sneer beginning to cross his lips, before his gaze falls upon the balcony. Subject 19 stands hidden by the shadows and the light cast from the fire light. Her own hidden blade pointed toward Ellen until a sharp  _snap_ hits the air, a thick needle-like blade stabbing into her, before Lynch cuts a trail towards his partner. 

Ellen curses  _Maria_ and Lynch as well. Placing her palm against the flesh wound in her stomach as distant gun shots hit her ears. None providing comfort that one of Sophia's test subjects would die for this.

By the time guards come to the study the fire has gone out and morning light begins to rise into the room.

Sophia lays below a blood stained wall painted with the symbols of the Brotherhood and the Order. Her throat slit clean open as her fathers had been only her dark blue eyes are looking up. Gazing upon Ellen as a last plea towards her God.

"You did well." She tells her, stepping away as a puddle of blood begins to form and stretch out towards her. 

_"I always knew you would."_


End file.
